Loan Yoda
Info Yoda somehow became filled with the urge to get more money. He constantly gives out loans for large amounts of interest. Yoda will also force people to accept loans. Yoda also likes to merchandise. He claims that it gets him even more money when he takes something and makes it into a product. Yoda also had illegal spice smuggling. It allowed him to get more money. Clone Wars During the clone wars, Yoda lent money to Kamino for more clones. The clone troopers used to be able to live in the temple but they got their hands on a lightsaber and destroyed a couch. After that incident, Yoda evicted the clones. Yoda greatly encouraged clones to get their own names. Yoda did this because it would allow for more merchandise. Yoda had a line of action figure for each clone trooper. At one point Ahsoka deflected a laser bolt into Yoda's starfighter. Yoda billed Anakin and Ahsoka. Revenge of the Sith In Revenge of the Sith, Yoda went to Kashyyyk to collect money from the Wookies. When order 66 was activated, Yoda offered Commander Gree a loan. When Gree saw the amount of interest, he attempted to kill Yoda. Yoda killed Gree. Yoda managed to get to the temple when Vader was in it. Yoda took Vader's lightsaber and charged him money. Vader got away with his lightsaber. While Vader fought Obi Wan Kenobi, Yoda fought Palpatine. Yoda billed Palpatine and left. Before Yoda went to Dagobah, he gave R2-D2 a loan. Early Days of the Empire During the early days of the empire, Yoda shut Kamino down because the Kaminoans couldn't repay their loans. Yoda gave small loans of a million credits for the Death Star. Yoda also gave loans to the rebellion. Empire Strikes Back When Luke went to Dagohbah, R2-D2 tried to convince Luke not to go because he owed Yoda money. However, Luke didn't believe R2. When they landed, R2-D2 went into the water so he would die and not have to repay Yoda. However, the monster sat R2-D2 out and R2 went with Luke. When Yoda grabbed the flashlight, R2-D2 tried to stop him. The reason was that the flashlight secretly had something inside that was worth billions of credits. After training Luke, Yoda billed him. After Yoda got the X-wing out of the water, Yoda charged Luke more money. At Cloud City, Yoda was a waiter who had overpriced menu items. Somehow, Vader didn't recognize Yoda. Return of The Jedi Before Yoda died, he gave Luke a loan. Luke never thought he would have to repay it. The Last Jedi When Yoda appeared in Last Jedi, he wanted his money. He revealed that he had 60% interest on the loan he gave Luke. When Yoda destroyed the sacred tree, he charged Luke more money. Luke repaid his loan but refused to give Yoda the money. When Luke died, Luke believed that he wouldn't have to repay the loan. However, Luke was wrong. Yoda immediately found Luke in the afterlife and demanded money. Other Appearances Loan Yoda has also appeared in other universes to offer loans with large interest. Trivia * Loan Yoda is based off Mr. Goodman and the Loan Dolphin. A lot of Yoda's angry quotes are very similar to Mr. Goodman's. Yoda will also personally break kneecaps to get his money. * It is unknown how Yoda appears in other universes Quotes "Was that a fucking lightsaber. If a lightsaber in here there is, fucked you all are!"-Yoda to the clones after they destroyed a couch. "There is no lightsaber in here" -Captain Rex "Coming in I am. If a lightsaber I see, fucking evicted you are"-Yoda. Yoda walks inside and points at lightsaber. "Get the fuck out!"-Yoda after pointing at lightsaber. "Why"- Commander Fox. "Evicted as fuck you all are! Get the fuck out!"-Yoda before evicting all the clones from the Jedi temple. "Give me your fucking lightsaber!"- Yoda demanding Anakin's lightsaber. "Why?" - Anakin. "Because you don't know how to be a fucking Jedi!" - Yoda "I'm sorry" -Anakin "What can I do with an I'm sorry? I'm sorry doesn't fix the fucking younglings!" - Yoda. Gallery Loan Yoda.jpg Loan Yoda 3.jpg Loan Yoda 2.jpg Navigation Category:Villains who swear Category:Greedy Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Heroes Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Anti-Hero Category:Parody/Homage